Mutual Desires
by 1KamZ
Summary: Diddy and Dixie has been hiding a desire to make love with each other for too long. Today is the day they finally did something about this. LEMON, ONE SHOT


**Here's another lemon story that was requested by ultimateCCC. Its a quick one-shot so please read and review. I don't really know much about the Donkey Kong series so I asked a friend to help me out with this one.**

**You might realize that the text and writing of this story will sound a little different from mines since he did the majority of writing here. (He came up with this idea for the story anyway)**

**Enjoy anyway everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mutual Desires<strong>

**By 1Kamz(Co-written by a friend)**

From the small hut in the wild jungle we find Diddy Kong relaxing on the clean grass and eating a banana. This was a peaceful part of the wild with plenty of trees and friendly neighbors. People would sometimes come to visit Diddy Kong and eat some bananas with him. What could only disturb him was when someone he was familiar with arrived and stood next to him. Since his eyes were closed he didn't know that he had company. And exactly who is this person who came next to him? Dixie Kong of course.

"Whatchya doin Diddy?"

Diddy dropped his banana into a nearby puddle of mud since her voice startled her. He put his hands on his head facing the ground, then sighed.

"Dang it Dixie that was my last banana and I only took two bites out if it!" He replied in a harsh tone.

"I..I'm sorry Diddy...I just wondered what you were up to.."

Then he sighed again trying to find a way not to make her upset more.

"Listen I'm sorry for sounding like King K Rool but you can't just walk in like that. Next time could you please tap me or something?"

"Okay..."

There was silence. Diddy did not know what to say, he just stayed there. His eyes then met the floor.

"Diddy, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She said in an angelic tone. Her hands together on her stomach like a five year old girl. After a pause she turned around and left, Diddy had nothing to do now so he decided to go back in his hut.

The sky was very clear outside, bit hot though. Enough to make you sweat but not at an uncomfortable level. Dixie was walking back to her home with Tails was on her mind and had been for the past five hours. He was a very handsome and kind monkey that loved to spend time with her. All those memories of them kissing and playing together a lot when they were kids made her feel a certain bond between her and Diddy. They had always been close and it seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. All the energy that swelled inside her heart was like a nuclear bomb ready to explode.

In the hut Diddy was in his room, cleaning his Nintendo hat. In his head he could hear Dixie saying kind words to him. He loved Dixie, he always had. Now that he was a teenager however, he had felt different feelings towards Dixie, feelings more powerful than anything he had felt in the past. He decided to ask his uncle, Donkey Kong, about his issue once he was done cleaning. Just minutes past until Diddy finished. He got out, put back his cap on and walked through the house to where DK was. The brown ape was busy tapping some beats on his congas.

"DK?"

"Yeah Diddy?" DK replied.

"I need to know something."

"Okay ask."

"What happened after you became close to Candy?"

DK stopped the beats and began to tell him the story. During the aftermath of King K Rool's last attempt they came back to the hut and got married. It wasn't long and they were having sex nearly every night. Diddy's sweat slightly when he heard that. He had never had sex before, nor had he ever seen breasts or vaginas. DK noticed his nervousness and let out something.

"You alright?"

A simple and effective reply came from Diddy's mouth.

"Yeah...I am"

"You sure?"

Diddy then ended it.

"Um..I gotta go."

"Alright. Later nephew!"

The only sound that came from the small monkey was feet walking away.

On the sidewalk that led to the backyard walked the female monkey with a fresh banana. As she walked she thought about how to explain to Diddy what had been inside the pits of her soul for awhile. A voice suddenly came to her ears and it was behind her. It surprised her enough to drop the banana on the ground. The voice came from Diddy.

"I'm sorry Dixie. Can I help you pick it up."

"No its alright, never mind."

"Uh..ok.."

The monkey wondered why Dixie was so focused on him.

"Dixie...um...there's something..."

She abruptly went up to him and brushed his lips with her tongue.

"Hush Diddy."

With a wink on her face and her finger on his lips the monkey just stood there and blushed.

"This way."

She said as she held his hand, leading him into her house. His mind rushed to find words as they raced upstairs, but failed. His arousal and nervousness filled his thoughts replacing everything else. The two ran up the stairs swiftly, to the hall, opened a ceiling door that led to the attic and went up. When they got up Dixie closed the door and turned her gaze to Diddy, who was blushing deep red. Dixie too was blushing...madly. Her heart was now pumping blood like crazy.

"Um...Dixie...I"

Before he could finish she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him deeply. In the chest of the monkey beat a drum rapidly. Dixie was pushing him onto the floor and she succeeded. Now she was laying on top of him kissing and rubbing his shoulders. Diddy, now getting a grip of himself, held Dixie tight and rubbed her body. Their breaths filled the silence of the attic. It was like a fire growing bigger, and yet the fire, at that moment, was still small. Dixie parted from Diddy mouth slowly, then began to take off her clothes. First her pink hat.

"Oh, I forgot."

She said as her eyes turned to Diddy's hat and took it off. He just laid there, the heat inside him filled up everything.

"Diddy, could you take my shirt off please?"

"uh...a..."

The now nervous monkey could not speak let alone think clearly. Dixie then took his hands and guided them to the tie on her shirt. His hands undid them shakily.

I can't believe this is happening...Its so...exciting...

Soon, Diddy hands pulled off the pink and tight shirt revealing more of her delicious and beautiful body. Her tongue met his lips and her hands were now gently rubbing the monkey's brown hair.

"Mhmm, Diddy..."

Was the only thing that reached her lips. The hands of the female monkey went back to her clothes, taking off the bra. After undoing them, they fell to the floor exposing her breasts. Diddy's eyes doubled when he finally witnessed female breasts and she was just laying almost naked on his body giggling!

"Go on Diddy, don't be afraid."

More giggles came out of her mouth. Her nipples were hard and Diddy couldn't help but touch them with the tips of his fingers. Pretty soon he was grabbing and feeling them with curiosity. Moans and breaths escaped her, she then took off her panties and tossed them at the bra. Now, now they were completely naked. Dixie got off Diddy, put her hand on his erect member that was now dripping with precum and stroked it up and down. Dixie breathed nervous and shaky breaths. He laid his head back in ecstasy letting Dixie do what she was doing. She squeezed him a bit increasing the pleasure and letting out more precum. The thick, clear fluid was now covering her hand. Her thumb then went up to the head and rubbed it making him moan. Her other hand grabbed his undersac and massaged it gently. Dixie, as she stroked his erection, moved her lower body up to him.

"Just stick your finger inside."

"Uh..."

Dixie giggled at his nervousness. "There's nothing to worry Diddy."

"Alright..."

His fingers went inside the warm hole, making them soaked with her juices. Dixie had never have someone else other than herself enter her vagina. It was different, warming and ecstatic. She moaned quickly but loudly enjoying what invaded her inside. The blood rushing quicker than before and the heat increasing.

"Uhh..hmmm, uhhoohmm."

These sounds aroused Diddy even more. Now, with his erection throbbing even more, he really needed to be inside her.

"Dixie...ah.."

He fought to tell Dixie what he wanted to do.

"Dixie could I...put it in now?"

Dixie, hearing that, giggled once again.

"Alright, just a sec."

She turned around slowly and climbed back on top of him. This time, his member went into her wet sex. Their fluids mixed and became one. Diddy then brought her to his face and started the motion. It began slow and passionate, Dixie's large breasts bounced up and down slowly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, sighs escaping her every time he pumped in and out.

"Ahhh...Cream...I feel...uhng..."

His bloodrush became stronger with each pump. Breathing from the two heightened, their bodies merging to become love and lust incarnate. Nothing else could bring them out of their trance now, for they were completely set on the passionate and thrilling experience that captured them.

"Diddy.."

Pleasure engulfed them both. Dixie began to feel closer to Diddy more than ever before, he felt the same way too.

"Ngh..Dixie.."

Sweat surfaced and soaked their hair. Moans from their lips filled the air. Dixie bucked fast feeling the constantly rising pleasure. Memories of the monkey's childhood came to him in his head. Those years when him and Dixie would go out in the jungle and play, then they would lay down under the sun and sometimes kiss lightly. All those years of feeling loved by one another, all those years of being together so closely was now erupting into a massive explosion of red hot passion.

"Diddy Oh Diddy! UHG"

"Dixie..Gah, Unh, Dixie!"

Dixie knew she would climax any second. The blush on her cheeks became dark red, her hardened breasts continued to bounce and her breathing turned to huffing. Diddy could feel the seed make his undersack seem heavier. Fluid was spread all around the outer part of Cream's flower and all over Diddy's member.

"Diddy! OH...DIDDY!"

Only seconds remained on the time bomb inside of them both. A childhood memory in both their heads flashed, it was an image of them running in the deep wild with a clear blue sky...holding hands tightly.

"DIIIIDDDY!"

"D-DIXIEEEE!"

Were the only things that burst out. Dixie's juices splashed out onto Diddy's belly. The seed from his manhood was released inside her with some leaking out along with the vaginal-juice. The only thing Diddy could do now was lay back and pant slowly in relief.

"...Diddy." Dixie sighed. Diddy turned her over slowly and kissed her, holding her hand tight.

"Now...what was it you were gonna tell me?" She asked curiously. Diddy just smiled gazing at her now twinkling brown eyes.

"I love you, Dixie. So much..."

Her eyes stared back at those brown eyes, both twinkled as much as hers did.

"I love you too Diddy...Too much..."

"Heheheh"

The bonded couple embraced while kissing. Their future was now brighter than ever and the strong love they built right there would last forever.

"Dixie..."

"...Diddy.."

The End

**Thanks for reading !**


End file.
